Klaws of the Panther Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Flea * M.U.S.I.C. (Joya) Antagonists: * * agents Other Characters: * * ** * * * * * * * Norad * * * * * Locations: * ** *** A.I.M. lab #73 * ** *** Hydra Storage Base Epsilon * South Atlantic ** Sea Lion Items: * * * * * & * * Vehicles: * S'yan * | Synopsis1 = Klaw has Spider-Man by the throat. But instead of killing him, he decides to flee to accelerate his plan. When Spidey goes to tell Shuri, she has a shrewd idea where he's going: his satellite in orbit where he's holding M.U.S.I.C. Shuri sends schematics of the satellite to Flea, who determines that they may need an espionage specialist to get in the satellite. Luckily, Spidey knows just the person, as he calls Steve Rogers to bring in Black Widow. At the moment, Widow is recovering NORAD codes form Hydra. Up in space, Klaw muses to M.U.S.I.C. that her father is a fool to have betrayed him. Klaw then begins to implement his plan to use M.U.S.I.C. to mind-control everyone in the world. M.U.S.I.C. pleads him not to do this and asks if being made of sound has made him so isolated from others. In response, Klaw snaps at her, stating that being made of sound is a gift and that isolation is preferable to him as he elevates himself to godhood. Meanwhile, Shuri and Widow meet up, and take a Wakandan space shuttle to find Klaw. On the way, Shuri discuss with Widow whether her compassion is a weakness. At the same time, Spidey calls with the A.I.M. scientist, who pleads for his daughter's life, stating that she's innocent of his crimes. As they approach the station, Flea tells them that Klaw is on alert to their approach. To cover for their infiltration, Flea decides to make a risky distraction by damaging the station and getting hit. Both Shuri and Widow then infiltrate the station but they are too late: Klaw uses M.U.S.I.C. to unleash The Scream, affecting every creature that can hear on Earth. The two try to fight back but Klaw draws on M.U.S.I.C.'s power to amplify his own. Widow distracts Klaw as Shuri gets close to M.U.S.I.C. but she can't bring herself to kill her, even knowing that Klaw would destroy her and Wakanda in retaliation as well as find another victim. Klaw mocks Shuri for her compassion. But before he could kill her, M.U.S.I.C., acting on Shuri's bit of mercy, repulses Klaw from the station. As they free M.U.S.I.C., they get a call from Fela, who has survived. Shuri says that she could kiss him and promises a parade in his honor; Flea asks for permission to faint. Shuri offers to undo what Klaw did to her but M.U.S.I.C. refuses, striving to be better than Klaw. Widow then asks Shuri if she's kept her inner demons under control. Shuri admtis that she will not let them control. Widow comments that she,s spoken like a truth warrior. | Solicit = Klaw and AIM are poised to conquer the earth with their unstoppable new weapon: THE SCREAM. The problem is that in order to defeat them, Shuri the new Black Panther has to break into DEAD AIM, the most secure facility on the planet. That kind of job needs finesse rather than savage aggression, so who better to help beat the unbeatable security system than the Black Widow. NY Times bestseller Jonathan Maberry and artist Gianluca Gugliotta rocket to an explosive conclusion of the new Black Panther’s most critical mission. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}